La aventura digievoluciona
by Shazam-The-Thunderbolt
Summary: Pensamientos de Taichi Yagami durante el epilogo de Adventure 02, one shot dedicado para nats 28


**La aventura digievoluciona.**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **One-shot para Nats28 gracias por ser mi amiga aquí en fanfiction.**

 **P.d. algún día terminare mi otra historia y lamento tardado tanto en publicarla.**

* * *

 _"Las cosas no cambian cambiamos nosotros._  
 _ **Autor:** Henry David Thoreau"_

* * *

Ya han pasado 25 años desde nuestra última pelea por nuestro mundo y el digimundo, y otros 3 años más desde que los primeros niños elegidos iniciamos nuestra primera aventura, a pesar de todo ahora que veo a mi hijo y sus amigos corriendo por este mundo no puedo evitar en pensar todo lo que hemos cambiado desde que esa ola gigante nos tragó a este mundo.

Yo por ejemplo si mi yo de 11 años me viera no se si me odiaría o me admiraría, realmente no tengo la menor idea de qué haría era tan impulsivo, irresponsable e inmaduro en ese entonces, pero el día de hoy tengo el orgullo de decir que mis acciones son las de un hombre, y solo estoy hablando de mí, ya que mis amigos también han sido cambiados por los años.

Matt por ejemplo al igual que yo, dejo sus sueños como cantante para seguir otro camino como astronauta, y sí que lo logro mira que él y gabumon ser los primeros en tocar la superficie de marte, y todo con el apoyo de su amada esposa Sora.

Ahhh Sora que ciego fui en mi juventud, lo que realmente sentí por ella no era amor simplemente un cariño muy fuerte, que gran decisión tome esa navidad, en darle ánimos y apoyo para confesársele a Matt, ya el día de hoy con 2 hijos y su gran negocio de modas no le fue nada mal.

Ahora siguiendo con el resto de mis amigos, le toca a Izzy que hable de él. El pequeño genio de nuestro grupo ha sido también uno de los que más éxito ha tenido, mira que llegar a ser uno de los principales investigadores en cuanto al digimundo eso sí que es un logro.

Luego estaría la princesa, ahhh esa Mimi quien diría que pondría un show de cocina, es que cambiaba de sueños bastante seguido, pero por lo que veo es bastante feliz, al final encontró lo que quería ser y me alegro mucho por ella.

Ahora sigue Joe, creo que fue el único en lograr nuestro sueño de infancia de vivir más aventuras en el digimundo, jajaja, perdón es que con lo que nos cuenta de su vida como primer médico del digimundo, los Digimon aún no están del todo acostumbrados a sus métodos y a veces sí que paga el precio pero bueno él se ve muy feliz.

Siguen Ken y Yolei, miren que de todos los posibles enamorados que he conocido, conozco o conoceré son los más felices de todos nosotros, el sí que redimió su camino desde que recupero su memoria en la caída del emperador Digimon, hay algo que le tengo que agradecer ya que el cómo policía con compañero Digimon es un ejemplo de que es el momento del cambio, en cuanto a su esposa, admito que siempre creí que llegaría a ser como Izzy, pero se le ve muy feliz como ama de casa y eso es lo que más importa.

Cody, Cody, Cody el miembro más joven de nuestro grupo, realmente no tengo tanta amistad como con los demás pero tiene mi respeto y aprecio ya que su profesión de abogado es casi tan atacada como la mía de político, pero es su sueño y se ve feliz.

Ahora ya casi al final le toca a mi sucesor, Davis al siempre le agradeceré por 2 cosas que él haya sido el responsable de habernos reunido nuevamente con nuestros amigos Digimon, y asegurar nuestra victoria para no volvernos a separar de ellos nunca más, y la otra cosa seria traer el delicioso sabor de Japón a .

Bueno es el turno de T.K jajaja, perdón nuevamente es que el gran autor-escritor de gran fama y múltiples reconocimientos aún me tiene un poco de rencor y miedo de sus años en relación con Kari, a pesar de todo todos estamos orgullosos que fuera el quien nos contó nuestra historia en el digimundo.

Por último y más importante, la persona por la que siempre peleare y protegeré, mi querido ángel a veces demonio, Kari, aún recuerdo su primera vez como niña elegida, muy enfermiza pero ya su segunda vez sí que demostró ser una kamiya, una obstinada y valerosa, estoy muy feliz por ella y por su sueño como maestra en el que la veo feliz y radiando esa luz que siempre la caracteriza.

Ahora que veo a todos ellos, y a sus hijos corriendo por este maravilloso y hermoso mundo me doy cuenta de la verdad, en la frase que siempre escuchamos la vida y la aventura digievoluciona. Ahora es el turno de su generación nuestro tiempo como los guardianes de los 2 mundos está llegando a su fin, el de ellos está a punto de comenzar.


End file.
